He's So Deceiving, I'm So In Love
by Calum-X-5SOS-X-Ashley
Summary: Macy Oritz, sister of Robert Ortiz from Escape The Fate is in a relationship with the Harry Styles yet, is having dreams about Niall Horan which cause her to think twice about the person he really is. Harry Styles/OC/Niall Horan
1. Dream, Dream, Dream

"I can't." I whispered stepping away from him. I went to walk away when his hand stuck out and grabbed my wrist turning me to face him, lightly rubbing up and down my arm.

"Who says ye can't love?" He replied. His thumb traced my bottom lip slightly.

I took in a sharp breath and looked down at my feet.

"I say Niall." I looked up at his face. "It's not fair to Harry, you're his best mate."

I felt a soft shaking and looked at my arm.

Nialls hand was slightly shaking. I looked to his face which was red and hot with anger, his blue eyes now dark and angry.

I took a step back by but, each time I did Niall followed until I felt my back press into the wall. Niall stuck his hand in my hair and tugged it sideways, leaning down to my face.

"No one." He spat. "Will ever find out." He quickly shoved his lips onto mine with force. I tried to pull away in vain but, it didn't work. His grasp in my hair was too tight.

His other hand slithered down to my pants and began tugging at them.

I suddenly felt as if I was being shaken and my eyes snapped open to meet Nialls, only his eyes were now the soft blue they always were, and I wasn't being pressed into a wall, I was in my bed.

"Are ye okay Macy?" He asked grabbing my hand gently. "I heard ya screamin, so I ran to yer room." I looked down at his hand and back to his face as my breathing slowed.

I shakily ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm fine Niall just... Just a bad dream is all. I promise." I gave him a small smile which he returned with a grin.

A sudden slam made me snap my head towards the door.

Harry was standing there out of breath. He looked to me, then to Niall, then to our hands, and back to me.

"I heard you screaming babe. Are you okay?" He walked to me quickly as Niall let my hand go and slunked out the door.

Harry sat beside me with one hand in mine and the other rubbing my back. I look at him.

His eyes wide with concern and his hair done up in a messy bun. He was just too cute to be real.

"I'm fine Harry. Just a nightmare" I reassured him. His hand moved from my back to my head and gently pulled me forward to kiss my head. Then he pulled me to his chest and rested his chin on my head. I sighed in content and allowed myself to fall into a relax state surrounded by the smell of his cologne and the feeling of him holding me close. That is until he started talking again.

"So, what was all that with Niall?"

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked rolling over so I was laying down with my head in his lap. He looked down at me.

"I mean, I hear screaming and when I walk in to check on _my_ girlfriend, I see Niall holding your hand." His face was full of agitation and suspense.

"Harry that was nothing. Niall heard me screaming and came in to check on me."

His face softened slightly.

"So, nothing happened?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and got up and walked to my dresser.

"Why don't you ever believe me Harry?" I asked pulling a black tank top out and yanking open another drawer for pants.

"Every time I am with a guy, you instantly think I'm cheating on you." I grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra and went into the bathroom before he could answer.

"I do not do that all the time baby." By the sound of his voice I could tell he was by the door.

I started to change out of my jammies.

"Remember when I introduced you to my brother Rob? Then, you met his band member Craig and right when we got into a hotel room alone, you snapped at me." I recalled as I finished up and started putting eyeliner and foundation on.

"Well, you two were flirting with each other the whole time!" He shouted back in defense.

I looked up at my pale reflection and went out the door past Harry.

"I grew up with him Harry, he comforted me when my friend Ronnie went to jail!" I yelled as I grabbed up my wallet and keys and started out the door, down the hall, with Harry on my trail.

"Listen honey, I'm sorry okay?"

I shook my head and kept walking feeling tears start to form. I forced them down my throat.

Why couldn't he just trust me?

"Macy?!" I was almost to the winding steps when Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest and held me tight.

That's when I broke down and started to try to pull away from him.

"Baby please, don't cry." His voice cracked as he spoke. "I love you."

"Then why don't you trust me?" I sobbed into his chest.

He lifted my chin with two fingers to make me look at him.

"I'm sorry Mace, I will work on it for us. I'm just scared to lose you." I gave him a tight hug and smashed my lips to his.

"I love you so much Harry." I told him once we broke apart.

Before Harry could return the favor, a voice broke through the walls.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT!" Louis screeched. Harry grabbed my hand and we jogged down the steps towards my backyard.

That's one thing I hate about having a huge sleep over with the boys. Minus Zayn since Perrie and him are taking a vacation. Liam and Louis came since their ladies were busy.

Once we reached the outside, I could see Liam laughing his ass off with Niall tried to put together what looked to be my old popcorn maker. Louis was reading the instructions as Niall planned to jam the screw through without a screwdriver.

Harry burst out laughing.

I sighed and grabbed a screwdriver from the toolbox beside Niall.

"Need something Ni?" I asked holding it out.

He looked up and smile huge.

"Thanks Macy! This'll help!" He went back to work immediately.

"Just don't break it." I told them. "It was my grandfathers."

With that I went inside.


	2. Tip of The Iceberg

Nothing.

That's what I saw when I opened my cupboards up.

"Harry!" I called as I continually opened each cupboard.

"Yes babe?" I turned and saw Harry leaning against the door frame with his hands in the pockets of his joggers.

"Where are all my cups? My glasses? Or my plates?" I turned back and shut all the cubbies to the cupboard. I turned, placing my hands on my waist and tapping my foot, waiting for an explanation. Harrys face was screwed up and I could tell he was trying to contain a smirk or a laugh.

He failed immediately.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not a criminal!" He let out a series of giggles. Yes, giggles.

Those giggles made me start laughing. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well, if you don't find out what happened to my cupboard." I started getting close to his face.

"I'm going to lock you in the closet." I pecked his nose and started skipping away.

"Love you!" I heard him shout as I neared the front door.

"Dido babe! Dido!" I replied shutting the door behind me.

I walked over to my purple Hummer and hopped in. As I started the car, I pulled out my cellphone, dialed my therapist, set it on speaker phone and then set it down in the cup holder as I pulled out of the driveway and started towards Jessica's house. Jess is one of my triplet siblings.

There's Aiden, Jessica, and I.

-_Hello?_-

"Mrs. Donovan? This is Macy Ortiz."

-_Macy? How are you doing today? Is there something I can help you with?_-

"I had the dream again."

-_What do you think it symbolizes Mace?_-

I pulled into Aiden and Jess's house and turned the car off, staying inside.

"I have no clue but, each night it gets farther and farther."

-_This Niall guy. He is your best friend right?_-

"Yes, he is also Harry's best mate."

-_Maybe you have some hidden feelings for Niall yet, feel guilty because he is Harry's friend. Maybe that's what the dream symbolizes._-

"Which means?"

-_Tell Niall how you feel. Make it clear to him that you are with Harry but, this was bothering you._-

"Huh, I'll think about it."

-_Alright Macy, I'll see you in group next Tuesday, yes?_-

"Yes Mrs. Donovan. Thanks"

-_Aright then, bye Macy_.-

"Bye."

I shut the phone and gripped the steering wheel.

*How could she expect me to tell Niall how I feel when, Harry is definition Jealous?*

I hopped out of the hummer and ran up to the door, now we may be triplets but, we are non-Identical. We were all born with Blonde hair only, Aiden's and mine were dishwater blonde while Jess had Dirty Blonde.

Aiden and I also dye our hair black. Jess doesn't believe in dyeing hair.

Jessica has blue eyes, Aiden and I have Hazel eyes.

I knocked as hard as I could to the barbershop song.

I heard some commotion and the door swung open. Jessica stood there in her pink and purple onesie.

"Macy!" She screamed grabbing me up in a hug. I smiled and tried to act like myself.

"Hey'ya bitch! Where's Aiden?" I took a step inside and saw Aiden playing a racing game with his boyfriend Jeremy.

"Aiden! You sexy bitch come say hey to your sexy ass sister!" I yelled over the loud vrooming of cars.

"Hey Jess!" He retorted. I gasped loudly.

"Guess again dick!" He turned and let out a screech before, jumping up and running to me.

"Macy!" He grabbed me up and lifted me. I giggled as he spun us, once he set me down I saw Jeremy had joined us.

"Hey Jare!" I greeted. He smiled and held up two fingers.

He is a slightly weird person and a giant germophobe.

"Mace" He greeted back, his French accent dragging the C.

"Come on Macy, I'm making a breakfast bake!" Jessica pulled me into the kitchen which honestly smelled like heaven. I jumped up on a stool and watched her dance around while cooking, of course she would be dancing to my boyfriend's music. Best Song Ever blared throughout the kitchen.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked watching her crack eggs into a bowl.

"Well, I figured since you are good at singing, Aiden is good at playing the bass, and Robert is good at drums, then I would find something that I am good at." She replied smiling and gesturing to the mess behind her of bacon, sausage, and bread.

I chuckled. "You play the guitar wonderfully." I reminded her.

She bit her bottom lip before answering.

"I'm thinking about stopping." My eyes widened.

"You're leaving our band? Why the Hell would you do that?" I asked standing quickly. She stopped besting eggs and set her hands on the table in front of her.

"Terrance wants me to have smooth fingers and the guitar is ruining that." I felt my blood boil. I've always hated her boyfriend. He was a low life and a cheater.

"So you're leaving Do it or Die for the scum of the Earth?!" I was screaming at this point. "We created this when we were eight Jessica! Eight! Not all eight year olds can shred on the guitar like you did!" Jess sighed and tried to walk out but, I grabbed her arm. I wasn't done.

"Now you want to leave the foundation we've built all for a guy who probably has his dick inside another woman?!"

She glared at me and that's when I felt sharp pain cross my cheek.

My eyes scanned to Jess as I felt my cheek which was probably red. Jess had her mouth open in a "O" shape.

"Macy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" She quickly explained holding her hand out to check me. I slapped her hand away and ran to her door and to my hummer. I drove 5 blocks without looking back before I pulled over, pulled out a cigarette, and lit it, then slunked down in my seat.


	3. A Little Confession

How could she? Does she even remember what we went through as children?  
I laid my head against my arms across the steering wheel and cried for what felt like hours.  
When I was about to stop and start driving, I heard my phone go off.

_Punk Rock Girl, give me a chance.  
Punk Rock Girl, let's go slam dance.  
We'll dress like Minnie Pearl.  
Just you and me, Punk Rock Girl_

I picked up the phone and after waiting a second, I answered.

"Hello?"  
-_Macy!_-  
"Hey Lou!"  
-_You okay? I got a text from Jessica saying you stormed out of her house after you guys had a conflict of interest, I guess._-  
"It was nothing, I'm fine Louis. Really."  
-_Okay well come home soon Mace, Harry went to the store with Liam and I am going to be leaving in a minute to see Eleanour so, you and Niall will be home_-  
"Isn't Niall old enough to babysit himself?"  
-_Now Macy, Is that attitude I hear from you?_-

I snickered, he sounded like a mother.

"No mom, I'm sorry, I'll babysit baby Niall."  
-_Good your father and I will be out late so don't wait up!_"  
"Okay Lou, Love ya."  
-_Love ya too Macy. See ya later alligator._-  
"After a while, crocodile."

I hung up and began my voyage home, telling Niall was the first thing on my mind. I was scared shitless as I pulled up my driveway.  
Once I got inside, I set my wallet and keys down on the stand and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed out the orange juice.  
I closed the door only to find Niall standing right there, scaring me half to death.

"Jesus Ni, can't you wait until Halloween to try and scare me?" I asked pouring a glass and sitting at one of the stools against the Island bar. Niall chuckled and leaned against the counter.

"Just practicing! I thought ye were at yer sisters' house." I set the glass down and tapped my fingers against the top of the island.

"We had a fight and I left." I explained. "I need to talk to you though."

"Is it serious? Do I need to worry?" Niall raised an eyebrow. I got up and went over to him.

"No, just come into the living room and, I will explain everything." Niall followed me into the living room and sat down on the couch. I stayed standing and crossed my arms.

I pushed a stray hair behind my ear before beginning.

"You know I go to a therapist right? For Depression and Anxiety." Niall nodded. I continued.  
"Well, I go for another reason too, I've been having this recurring dream every night, it's of you but, it's not you. In my dream you're trying to grope me, touch me, and keep me from Harry." I told him. Nialls face was blank.

"Are ye serious?" He asked.

"Very, but my therapist thinks she found the root of the problem." I went on and sat beside him fiddling with my thumbs.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, eyes wide.

"You Niall, it's you. I like you. A lot and my therapist thinks that because, I find you attractive that I may feel guilty because, you are Harrys best mate."

"Ye find me attractive?" I looked up at him.

"Yes."

"How come ye never told me? I have always liked ye, how comes ye never asked me out? Instead ye went straight to Harry." I glanced down at my hands then back to him.

"Cause Ni, I fell for Harry, not you." I whispered and stood up. Niall stood up also and grasp my arm lightly.

"Macy, can't ye just give me a chance? Just one chance?" His eyes begged me to say yes but, I couldn't. I shook my head no and went to pull my arm away when I was pulled toward him. His lips came down on mine in a soft kiss. I couldn't help but, to kiss back. I had no control over my body somehow.

Once, we broke the kiss Niall looked me in the eyes. I felt like someone had lit me up like a Christmas tree.

"Did ye feel that Macy?" He whispered. My body was telling me to say yes but, my head was telling me to say no. Before I could decide someone interrupted us.

"Don't answer that Mace." Niall let go of my arm as Louis came into the room. "She's with Harry, Niall why would you do this?"

I walked away and passed Louis, into the main entrance and upstairs to my room. I laid face down on my bed and sobbed. I could hear Louis and Niall going at it. God, what if the band broke up? It would be all my fault.

*Two and a Half Hours later*

"Macy" I felt someone shaking me lightly. "Mace?" I opened my eyes to see Harry smiling at me.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." I sat up and gave him a hug, I saw Louis at my doorway. He smiled and gave me a wink letting me know it was our secret. I gave him a smile and he closed the door.

I let go of Harry and gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you Harold."  
Harry grinned and gave me a peck back.

"I love you too Macy." He replied and gave me another peck, then another, then another, until we were eventually making out fully.

Harry gave a slight push on my shoulder and I leaned back onto the bed, him on top. His hand slid up and down my side as his other hand played with the button on my pants. I pushed his hand away and popped open my jeans, Harry helped slide them down my legs. Once they were at my feet, I kicked and pushed them off. I grabbed the hemline of my tank and practically ripped it off my body. Harry began quickly undressing as well. His hair still in that damn bun, I leaned up and pulled it out of a bun so I could pull and tug at his hair all I wanted. I leaned back again and traced the mermaid tattoo on the upper part of his stomach. Harry slipped two fingers into the waistband of my panties and slid them down and off.

He climbed back up to me while I quickly discarded my bra. Harry pressed his lips to mine and shoved his tongue in my mouth as we kissed with so much tension and passion, I started getting dizzy. I slipped my hand into his boxers and grabbed his length causing him to gasp and moan all at the same time.

I rubbed up and down before taking my hand out and pushing his boxers off of him so that Harry Jr. could stand at attention.

"Someone's happy to see me." I giggled looking up at Harry. He chuckled and placed both hands beside my head to balance him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied before pushing into me, I groaned and arched my back while grabbing onto his shoulders. Harry let out a shaky moan before slowly pulling out and back in. I was in total bliss but, it wasn't enough. I needed more.

"Harry, please" I begged panting. "Go faster!"

Like the gentleman that he is, he complied with my orders and plunged in faster and faster making my toes curl with anticipation. Harrys moaning got louder each minute which only caused mine to get higher as well. "Harder." I barely got out the word, it was so intense. Harry again, complied with what I asked and went harder. The feeling of him inside me and his pelvic area hitting against my clitoris mixed with the sounds of his moan and skin slapping against skin only drove me onward until I felt that boiling pit in my stomach forcing to come up and explode like a volcano.

"F... Fuck!" I spat bucking my hips to match his. "Harry!" I whined letting him know I was close. I could feel him twitching inside me so, I knew he wouldn't be much longer after me. Harry grunted in reply and moaned my name. I was about to respond with a moan of his name but, at that very minute, I exploded so his name dragged out into a scream. I quivered and shook with the force of my orgasm and as I was calming down I felt Harry get sloppy with his thrust before he let out a long, loud groan and I felt him cum.

Harry put his forehead to mine and pecked my lips. "I love you." He mumbled and pulled out, then laid beside me.

"I love you too Harry." I replied laying on my side, I felt Harrys arm reach over and pull me into him. I sighed in content.  
I had forgotten condoms that day so I need to remember to buy some. Good thing I have birth control, which reminds me, I need more… Fuck.

"HARRY!"


	4. Heart Attack Avoided

I'm such a fucking idiot. I should have known I was already out of birth control.  
Harry and I were sitting at the edge of my bed wondering what the Hell to do.

"Well, if you do end up pregnant, we will keep it." Harry announced rubbing my back.

"Of course, even if you tried to bail on me, I'd still keep it." I replied standing up and walking to the bathroom. I opened up the drawer for my meds. I look at the labelled days. Inside were my Anti- Depressants, Anti- Psychotics, and my birth control.

"Let's see" I scanned the days. "It's Wednesday." I popped open the thingy to take my meds and almost jumped for joy. Inside were my birth control, which means I have enough for this week, which also means that I took it already! I quickly took the pills in my mouth and placed my mouth under the running water before actually taking them.  
I ran in and jumped into Harrys lap with my legs on either side of his. Harry grabbed my waist holding me still but, I was bouncing around giggling.

"Are you feeling okay babe?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. I gave a bark of laughter this time and nodded my head.

"We aren't pregnant!" I announced hugging him tight.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him and smiled.

"I have enough birth control to last the week, which means that I already took my birth control!" I got up and started dancing around before I stopped. I was damn hungry.

"I'll be back, I'm going to make some Crab Rangoon!" I shouted and skipped out of the room.

"You mean order?" I heard him shout. "Shut up Styles!"

Once I reached the third step to the last, I jumped to the last and skipped into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and dialed for China House.

-_China House_-

"Hello, I would like an order of Crab Rangoon for five people and two take outs of Shrimp Lo Mein along with three take outs of Orange Chicken."

-_Cash or Credit?_-  
"Cash"  
-_Address?_-  
"441 Broken Boulevard Street, House number 13"  
-_Be 35 minutes_-  
"Thanks!"

I hung up the phone and started towards the living room. Liam and Zayn were asleep, Louis was watching tv, and Niall was on his laptop. I thought about how awkward it was going to have to walk in and sit beside Niall and Louis. I took a step closer before I heard Niall start talking to Lou.

"Why didn't ye allow Macy to answer the question?" He looked at Louis. Louis muted the TV and turned to face Niall. I stepped backwards and hid myself behind the Kitchen doorway.

"Because Niall, Macy is with Harry." Louis replied very bluntly. "I don't care if she felt something or not, she is with Harry and if she does decide to leave him then, you may ask her anything you want. Other than that, I do not want you to bother a lady when she is in a relationship."

"What if she did feel something though? I mean, do ye think she would break it with Harry?" Niall asked shutting is laptop.

"I don't know Niall. I don't know." With that, I heard the TV come back to life.

I decided that I would wait a couple minutes before going into the living room.

"Macy?" I spun around almost having a heart attack, I sighed in relief when I saw it was just Harry. "What're you doing honey?"

"I was just going to go into the living room." I replied gesturing behind me. I tried to conceal the fact that my heart rate was about 100 mph. Harry raised an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms.

"Then, why were you just standing there?" He paused. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." I replied trying hard to stand my ground. "Why would you think anything was up?"

Harry put his fingers to his chin and pretended he was thinking.

"Oh, I don't know Macy, maybe it's because normal people don't stand there looking at people from a distance before entering a room." He answered. I pretended to be shocked.

"I wasn't. I was just about to walk in, when you got here." I lied moving a step back like I was entering the living room.

"Really? I've been standing behind you for about 10 minutes now." I cursed under my breath and tried to look innocent. "Hold on babe." He turned his head towards the living room.

"Louis!" Harry yelled. "Come here!" I felt my face flush. Why does Harry have to be such a damn snoop? Louis jogged into the kitchen and gave me a quick, questioning glance before returning his stare to Harry.

"What's up Harry?"

"What's going on?" Harry asked him being dead serious in every sense of the meaning. Louis was quiet for a minute.

"What do you mean Harry?" Harry laughed and turned to me.

"Macy, would you like to tell me first?" He asked and then pointed into the living room. "Or should I ask one of them?"

"Harry-." Louis started but, I stopped him.

"I've been having dreams about Niall!" I yelled. Harry looked shocked and so did I, I had said that way too loud.

"What?" Harry asked just staring at me blankly. I took a deep breath.

"I had a dream that Niall kept trying to seduce me, I went to my therapist about it and, she told me to confess my feelings. So, I told Niall that I found him attractive and, he…" I tried to calm my breathing but, it woudnt stop.

"He what?" Harry demanded taking a step closer. I took a glance at Louis before answering Harry.

"He kissed me, and then he asked me if I felt anything and Louis intervened and told me not to answer him." I quickly replied. Harrys face grew redder by each word.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He snapped causing Louis and me to jump. Harry usually never yells. Especially at us.

"Harry, I didn't mean to!" I shouted back at him. He ran a hand through his hair and took my hand. He dragged me up the stairs. I gave Louis a worried look and he went to follow us but, Zayn put his hand out and shook his head, leaving it to us to work it out. Harry basically pushed me into our room before slamming the door shut.

"Did you?" He asked. I had no clue what he was talking about. "Did you!?" He yelled again.

"Did I what?!" I shouted going over and sitting on our bed. Harry paced the room before stopping and looking at me.

"Did you feel anything when he kissed you?" He asked me, his body calmed down but, his eyes blazed. I was about to answer when I realized something, did I?  
I decided it would be best to tell him no.

"I didn't feel anything Harry." I replied and walked over to him. I grabbed his wrist and held it against my chest. "I love you Harry, Just you." Harry's eyes calmed and he wrapped his arms around me. His chin rested on my head.

"I'm sorry I freaked out baby." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I smiled and rubbed my hand up and down his chest.

"It's okay Harry." I told him and looked up at him. "I still love you."

"I love you too honey." He murmured.

'I'm going to take a shower." I said leaning outwards from him. "Want to join?"

Harry smirked. "How could I say no to that?"


	5. Chasing What's Mine

I awoke to hear music blaring and dishes banging against each other. I groaned and rolled over, Harry wasn't in bed. I got up and grabbed my robe. I pulled it on, pulled my hair into a sloppy pony, and descended down the stairs.  
I turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Niall dancing around singing to one of their songs and throwing different foods together to create only God knows what.

"What in the Hell are you doing up?" I asked him rubbing my eyes. I looked to the clock 5:30 am. Niall peeked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Macy!" He greeted and held up a pan. "I'm cooking, I woke up early because, the guys were gone and I got hungry. Ye want some?" I got closer and sat at a stool.

"Depends on what natural disaster you're conjuring up." I replied smiling sweetly. Niall chuckled while mixing pancake mix together with chocolate and m&amp;m's.

"The sweetest pancakes in all of whatever town we're in!" He exclaimed placing a pan on the oven. I got up and got a bottled water from the fridge.

"This is what I get letting you live with me." I joked, taking a swig of the bottle. You see, the One Direction boys do come and visit me but, Niall is my roommate. Harry lives here off and on I guess you could say, he has a place to live but, since we are dating, he is usually over here.

"Hey!" Niall replied pretending to be offended. I giggled and tossed him a bottled water. He caught it in one hand while flipping a pancake in the other.

"Well, look at you Mr. All Star!" I stated while laughing. Niall glanced up and smiled at me.  
I turned into the living room and grabbed my laptop. I got onto to see what was happening. They had a few songs coming out and a new album.

I was glad that there was no tension this morning between Niall and I, he really is a good person.

_His eyes were amazing too._

"Macy!" I turned my head to face Niall who had a stack of pancakes in one hand. He came over and set them down on the coffee table. I closed my laptop and grabbed one.  
Niall and I are the same when it comes to pancakes, no syrup. We ate in silence until, Niall asked a dreaded question.

"Macy?" He asked looking over at me, I turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask ye something?"

I slowly nodded, I had a gut feeling that I knew what this was about.

"Did ye… Feel anything?" He asked then quickly added. "When I kissed ye?" I set my pancake down and thought for a minute.

"I can't answer that Ni."

"Why not?" It got silent for a couple of minutes. God, this was so awkward.

"Because, if I say yes, it'll ruin our friendship." I replied. "If I say no, it'll ruin our friendship."  
Niall's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Maybe, it'll make our relationship better." Niall added. "Maybe, we should know isn't it better to know?"

_What do I say? What do I say?_

"Fine." I agreed and sat up straight before turning my whole attention to him. "Yes Niall, I did. I felt something." Niall's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed grinning ear to ear. "Ever since I first met ye, I knew that there was something between us. More than just our friendship!" I got up and went towards the stairs.

"I'm going to lay down Niall." I told him before going up the stairs.

"Macy! Wait!" He yelled. I was already almost in my bedroom. I slipped inside and shut the door. I fell face first onto the bed. I grabbed my cell and texted Liam. He always gave me good advice. He was like my big brother.

_To: Liam_

_I did something major stupid._

_From: Macy_

_DING!_

_To: Macy_

_What happened now? Do I need to crack a skull? _

_From: Liam_

_To: Liam_

_Call me._

_From: Macy_

I waited a few minutes before my phone went off with Liam's ringtone.

_ Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear, yes I'm a Gummy Bear.  
Oh, I'm a moving, grooving, jamming, singing Gummy Bear. Oh yeah!_

I quickly answered it.

"Where are you guys?"

_-Is that all you texted me for?-_

"Among other things."

_-We're just at the studio picking up a few things.-_

"Oh."

_-So, what is going on? I had to slink away from Harry, poor guy is worried about you.-_

"He always is, and did Harry tell you what happened in the kitchen yesterday?"

_-No. What?-_

"I… Kissed Niall a day ago, yesterday Harry found out and he asked me if I felt something and I told him no, then earlier today Niall kept grilling me until finally I admitted that I did."

_The other end was silent._

"Liam?"

_-I'm sorry but, did you just say that you kissed Niall?-_

"Yes Liam."

_-Why in Hell would you do that?-_

"He kissed me first!"

_-So you kiss back?-_

"I don't know… Yes. I didn't mean to though!"

_-Did you tell him that?-_

"Well, no."

_-Listen Macy, we are done over here. I will come over for a bit and we can work through this. Okay?-_

"Okay Liam."

_-Alright, Love ya Macy.-_

"Love you too Liam."

I hung up and threw my phone onto the ground and laid face first into my pillow.  
_Great, now Liam might be mad at me. Hell, I'm mad at me._

"Macy…" A soft voice floated through my room. I looked up to see Niall standing in my doorway. I quickly wiped my face before he could see and then, sat up to face him.

"Yes Niall?" I asked quietly and shifted slightly as he entered the room more, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"I… I'm sorry if I made ye feel bad." He told me and took one step closer. "I just can't stand the fact that ye never told me, or even given me a chance."

"Niall." I started, trying to find the right words. "You would make an amazing boyfriend. You're funny, charming, sweet, and you know what you want. I like that but, Harry asked me first and I fell in love with him."  
Niall came closer and sat on the bed next to me. "I love ye." His voice cracked and I automatically felt bad. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He kept his head against my chest and I could hear a slight sniffle.

"Why me Niall?" I asked looking at him. His eyes met mine and he grabbed my hand from around his neck and played with my finger tips for a minute before holding my hand in his.

"I don't know." He finally answered. "I don't know what it is about ye but, I can't help but to love ye. The way ye laugh, the way ye walk, talk, and act. It all makes me feel… I don't know. Happy."  
I gave a slight sigh. "I'm not one to be loved Ni, hell, I don't even know why Harry loves me." Niall grabbed my face in his hands.

"Don't say that Mace, Yer the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on." With that, I felt his lips against mine for the second time. This time for some reason unknown, I kissed back and didn't feel bad. Almost. He pushed slightly on me and I leaned back until I was laying on the bed, him on top of me, our legs wrapped with each other's. His hands slid up and down my sides as our tongues fought for dominance which he won. _Not that I minded._

I played with the hemline of his shirt and finally tried to push it upright. Niall got the hint and tore of his shirt. I quickly discarded mine and practically tore off my shorts. Niall got his pants off and shimmied them down his legs until, he kicked them off.  
He gave me a look.

"Are ye sure ye want to do this?" I scanned his face for anything to tell me otherwise.  
_Besides the fact that you're with Harry. _

I didn't answer him, I just ran my hand through his hair before, taking a fist full of it and pulling his lips to mine. He cleverly unhooked my bra from behind and I yanked it the rest of the way off. A soft groan left his lips as he scanned my half naked body under his. He leaned down to kiss my lips when we were interrupted.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" I screamed and looked to the door while Niall jumped off of me and yanked his pants back on. Harry stood there, fuming.

"Harry!" I shouted covering myself up with the blankets. "I can explain!"

"Explain?!" He shouted coming all the way into the room.

"I'm sorry." Niall muttered and scurried out the door faster than I could think.

"How are you to explain this?" Harry asked, his voice raised to full volume. "What're you going to tell me? Oh, Harry, I didn't mean to almost have sex with him!" I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Well?!" Harry screamed. His face was red and tears were running down his cheeks. "I loved you!" He turned and stomped out of the room.

"Harry!" I called and got up, I ran out of the room with the blanket still around me. I got down the stairs and hit into Liam. Harry was out the door by then, I had fallen into Liam's arms crying like a baby. Liam stroked my hair and whispered "You're okay." In my ear over and over but, I was still in a fit of tears and blubbering.

"I fucked up." I repeated three time. Liam grabbed me by the chin gently and made me look at him.

"Macy, go get dressed. Then come down and we can talk this through." I slowly nodded and ran up the stairs catching Niall in the corner of my eye.

I got into my room and got dressed. I tried to Snapchat Harry. I took a picture of the floor and told him how sorry I was. After five minutes and no reply, I went downstairs. I snuck out the door and into my Hummer.  
I drove for a good hour before I received a message.

_From: Liam_

_Macy, where the hell did you go?"_

_To: Macy_

_To: Liam_

_I just need to clear my head._

_From: Macy_

I got another buzz about three minutes later but, ignored it.  
I drove to the nearest liquor store. I walked in and bought a lot of alcohol. Vodka, Whiskey, Mikes Hard Lemonade, and barefoot wine.

I went up to the counter and set it all down.

"Having a party?" The lady asked me. I looked up at her as I took out my ID and handed it to her.

"Something like that." I replied not wanting her to know that this was all for myself.

"That's thirty-eight dollars and ninety-three cents." I paid her and left. I got back in my car and drove over to my friend Tori's house. I knocked three times before she came to the door.

"Macy!" She squealed and looked at the bags in my hand. "Alcohol!" She's one of those friends who only hang out with you, when you have something they want. I didn't care though. I came inside and we set about drinking. Eventually I was trashed. I kept getting texts and calls from Louis, Zayn, Liam, and one from my sister saying that Louis called and asked if I was there.

I grabbed my phone and got onto my snapchat. I put it on the video and turned it to face me.

"Hey Harry!" I shouted into it. "I love you so much!" God, I was slurring so bad. "I'm getting drunk if you hadn't noticed and I… Just wanted to let you know that, Tori is the greatest friend ever!" The timer went off.

"Oops." I giggled and sent it to him, then turned the video part on again.

"Harry." I started. "I need you. I can't remember how to drive right now!" I burst out laughing and called for Tori to get me another glass of vodka.

"I miss you." I then started crying and the timer went off again. I sent it and went over to Tori who was preparing me another drink. I grabbed her arm.

"Save it for later babes!" I sort of yell to her. "I got to get on the road."  
Tori started laughing and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You can't drive!" She shouted back. I chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" I then replied with. "I'll walk home! It's only two hours east!" I yelled pointing north.

We yelled a few more things and then, I was out the door. I started down the street quietly talking and giggling to myself when a car pulled up beside me. The door flew open and there was Harry, holding the passenger's side door open.

"Get in Macy." He told me gesturing to the seat. I shook my head at him.

"No!" I shouted and sort of stumbled. Harry got out of the car and came over to me. He grabbed my arms slightly and I grabbed his back for support. "You don't love me anymore!"

"Macy." Harry replied sternly. "I love you with everything that I have in me but, you tried to sleep with my best mate! Now get in the car so I can take you home! The guys are worried sick!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered and started crying again. I slid down onto the concrete and sat there balling. Harry kneeled beside me and rubbed my back. "I'm a fuck up. I don't deserve you!"  
Harry sighed made me look at him.

"You deserve me and I deserve you, I love you, I never want to leave you." He replied. I stared at him in awe as he told me this. "We can work through this therapy, counselling, moving away, whatever it takes to keep us together."

I looked up at him, could I believe him? Most importantly, does he trust me?


End file.
